randy wets his pants
by wetpants
Summary: no summary


Randy Wets His Pants "Well Randy, I see you have had another little accident." Mrs. Gray said sternly. Mrs. Gray was Randy's first grade teacher and at the moment she was standing in front of his desk frowning down at him. For the third time that month he had wet his pants in her classroom and all he could do was bow his head and nod shamefully. His teacher sighed and said "Let's go to the nurses office, I'm sure you know the way by now." Randy got up and when the other kids saw the wet condition of his trousers they began to whisper and giggle. He tried to cover the dark wet spot with his hands as he was led down the hallway although everyone who saw him knew immediately what had happened. Randy really hated what was going to come next. He just knew that Mrs. Gray was going to call his mother to come and get him and his mom was going to be furious. As he sat on the bed in the nurses office he could hear his teacher talking to his mother on the telephone. In a few minutes Mrs. Gray came in and said "Your mother is on her way here with a change of clothing for you. Since it is so late in the day I will excuse you from class for the rest of the day. I hope you and your mother can straighten you out about this wetting problem. We will see you back in class tomorrow." "Yes Mrs. Gray." he said meekly. After she had left he sat nervously waiting for his mother to arrive. The last time she had to come get him from school she had taken him to see the doctor thinking that he had some physical problem. When she had found out that there was nothing wrong with him she had warned him to never wet himself in school again or she would have to take some drastic action. Randy was too afraid to ask her what action she was thinking of. In about twenty minutes his mother walked in carrying dry trousers and underwear. While he changed his clothes his mother scolded him severely. "I just can't understand why you keep wetting yourself like this Randy. I have taken you to several doctors and they can't find anything wrong with you. I think that you are just being a baby!" "I am not a baby!" he cried indignantly. "You wet your pants like one." his mother said. "Maybe I should send you to school in diapers!" Randy began to cry. "I'm sorry mommy, I just couldn't help it." His mother took him by the hand and led him to their car. The ride home seemed to take forever for Randy especially since his mother stopped at several stores to make some purchases. Randy had to stay in the car and was not allowed to look in the sacks that his mother returned with. When they finally arrived home and had unloaded the car he was surprised to see his old highchair sitting in the kitchen. His biggest surprise awaited him when he entered his bedroom. His bed had been removed and in its place was his old baby crib that had been stored picked him up and laid him in it. Silencing his protests his mother said "Since you insist on acting like a little baby who always has wet pants I have decided to take care of you like you were a baby." As she was explaining all this she began undressing her son. To Randy's horror he watched his mother take a several white cotton diapers from his dresser and fold them together. Next his mom sprinkled talcum powder on his thighs and tummy and he began to cry as she smoothed it in. "Hush baby," his mother said. "Mommy will get you dressed for the rest of the day." She lifted him by the ankles and positioned the soft baby diaper beneath his bottom. Laying him down she pulled the dippy up between his legs and expertly pinned the corners at each hip with teddy bear- shaped diaper pins. "There now," she said as she smiled down at him. "My little boy is back in diapers where he belongs." Randy was very upset now. "Please mommy!" he pleaded with tears in his eyes. "Please don't make me wear a diaper. I promise I won't wet my pants anymore!!" His mother opened one of the sacks that she had purchased and brought forth a pair of pastel pink plastic panties. As she pulled them up over her sons diaper she said, "Now we won't have to worry about you wetting yourself anymore, will we baby? You might as well get used to being a baby again because I am going to keep you in diapers and baby panties until I think you have grown up enough to wear big boy clothes." Randy began to cry all over again. "No mommy! I'M not a baby!" he screamed. He lay in his crib kicking his legs in the air and crying. actually he was acting just like the little baby that he was so vehemently denying. His mother stepped back and raised the side of his crib. "Wouldn't you like your friends at school to see you now acting like such a baby?" his mother asked. "Maybe I should invite them over to watch me change your diapers sometime. Now lay here and behave yourself while I get dinner ready." After she had left he stopped crying and sat up in his crib. There was so much diaper between his legs that he found it impossible to put them together. Randy was glad that he didn't have any brothers or sisters to see him in his baby things. He began to rub the soft plastic of his baby pants between his legs and savored the sweet aroma of baby powder. Not so many years ago he had slept in this very crib as a real baby. He could still remember how it felt to awaken in his crib and see the world through the bars. He could remember how his mommy would smile down at him as she changed his wet or dirty diaper. She used to tickle his tummy or toes to make him giggle, and pick him up and hold him if he had a bad dream. The memory of his infancy left a warm feeling within him. Randy noticed that his mother had remembered to put Mr. Bear in his crib with him. He picked up his old teddy bear and buried his face in its soft fur. "I missed you Mr. Bear." he said softly as he gently stroked his teddy bears head. "I missed you too Randy!" Mr. Bear replied. "I hated staying in that box in the garage. Promise me that you will never go away again, please!" His mother came in and picked him up. She put her hand down the front of his baby pants to check his diaper. She said "The bathroom is off limits for you so you might as well get used to the idea of using your diaper, you will have to sooner or later." In the kitchen she sat him in his highchair and tied a little plastic bib around his neck. The initial embarrassment of being put back in diapers was slowly fading and instead he was beginning to enjoy all the special attention that he was receiving. As his mother spoon-fed his dinner to him he suddenly felt his diaper becoming very warm between his thighs. His mother smiled at him and as she wiped his hands and face she said," I can tell by the look on your face that my little boy needs his pants changed." Randy turned beet red with shame and let his mother pick him up and carry him back into his bedroom. Laying him in the crib she pulled his baby panty off him and left the room. With nothing but a wet diaper on Randy soon became cold and uncomfortable. He hoped his mother would return soon and finish changing him. A warm dry diaper sure would feel nice. Soon his mother returned with a warm baby bottle of milk and gently put the nipple in his mouth. As he held his bottle and sucked his mom removed the diaper pins and pulled the wet cloth from beneath him. After washing him she applied fresh lotion and powder and pinned him into another dry diaper. She picked him up and held him as he lay his head on her shoulder and nursed from the bottle. His mother carried him into the living room and they sat on the couch while Randy continued to nurse from his baby bottle. "This is what my little boy really wants isn't it sweetheart?" his mother asked as she gently patted his diapered bottom. Randy nodded his head and looked up at his mother hopefully. "Maybe I was wrong and made you grow up too fast." she said. "I think that all you need is to be little and cared for like you were when you were my baby." Her son closed his eyes and snuggled closer in her arms. His mother began to rock him back and forth and after a while said, "If you want to be little again then after school we will put you in diapers and let you be the baby that you need to be for as long as you want. Do you think that you would like that?" Randy could only nod his head yes. The warm milk and soft caresses from his mother soon had him very sleepy. His nice soft diaper made him feel so safe and secure and he was so happy that his mother finally understood what was inside of him. After an hour or so his mom carried him back to his room and carefully laid him in his crib. After covering her sleeping child with a blanket she took a pacifier and slipped it into Randy's mouth. Without awakening he slowly began sucking on the nipple. She kissed her son good night and turned off the light. Some time in the night Randy awoke, rolled over on his back and picked up Mr. Bear. "I'm never going to leave you again, Mr. Bear!" he whispered around the pacifier. Mr. Bear smiled at him and kissed his nose. Randy reached between his legs and found his diaper very wet there. He could not wait for the morning when he would awaken in his crib because he knew his mom would be there to take care of him. 


End file.
